


Hopelessly Devoted to You (Daichi Sawamura x Koshi Sugawara)

by weeb_writer135



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_writer135/pseuds/weeb_writer135
Summary: This takes place in 2020 during the pandemic. Suga and Daichi have been married for 12 years now.I don't understand why he would leave it just didn't make sense. I am in a spot where I need him the most so why would he leave? It won't be easy but I only want him, no one else. It's just not the same. I know it was not his intention to leave so suddenly.a/n: This is gonna hurt like a but cheek on a stick.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	Hopelessly Devoted to You (Daichi Sawamura x Koshi Sugawara)

This takes place in 2020 during the pandemic. 

All events are true to some extent. 

This fanfiction is to help me with getting better at writing and dealing with what happened this year. The actual story might take me a while but just bear with me I'll try to get it out as soon as possible and I don't know when I will upload it but I plan to finish it by the end of May. I don't think this will get very many reads but if it does thank you!!!


End file.
